Fire Command
by SGCbearcub
Summary: REPOST - Mulder and Scully are back in the woods.


A/N – This was written and posted in 2001 for the Purity Challenges that summer. The challenge was to write a story that was pure dialogue. The names were not consciously (or probably even subconsciously) about anyone in specific.

Title - "Fire Command"  
Author - Wintersong  
E-Mail address -wintersong .ca

Rating - R (language)  
Category - SA  
Summary - Mulder and Scully are back in the woods  
and chasing down fire breathing dragons. The  
intersection of their lives and those of the fire  
control team as overheard by those caught on the  
outside, looking in.

PURity Challenge Category: What's Your Point of  
View?

Disclaimer: They belong to CC and 1013.

***********************************************

-Command. 265. We've got smoke on the east ridge.  
Over.  
-265. Command. Can you see the base? Over.  
-Command. 265. That's affirmative. We got flames  
about 20 feet high and black smoke. Over.

-Command. 354. We need another 5000 feet of 2  
and .  
-354. Command. Copy 5000 feet. Just a second.  
Over.

-Command. Birddog 6. I've got a gray 4 door sedan  
parked at Moose Tower. Over.

-204. Command. You got another 5000 of 2 and 1/2?  
Over.  
-Command 204. That's a negative. We're running a  
second line off Heli-tac Four's floater pump just  
to keep the reservoir filled. Sorry. Over.  
-Copy that 204. Thanks anyway. Out.

-Birddog 6. Command. Any signs of life? Over.  
-Command. Birddog 6. Affirmative. I see at least  
one person. Over.  
-Thanks Birddog 6. Command Out.

-054. Command.  
-Command. 054.  
-Mike?  
-Ah...no...I mean negative. He'll be back in a  
second. Over.  
-Who's this? Over.  
-Uh...Marc, sir. Over.  
-Okay Marc. Is Mike driving one of the 4x4s?  
Over.  
-Ah...I think so sir. Over.  
-Well does it have a winch on the front? Over.  
-Affirmative. Over.  
-Then it's a 4-by. Tell Mike he needs to take a  
run up to Moose Tower. We've got a lost civilian  
in the parking lot. Tell him we're clearing the  
area. Got that?  
-Uh...yes sir. Over.  
-Command. Out.

-Command.211.  
-211. Command.  
-211 Charlie says there's 6000 feet of 2 and 1/2  
up at Moose. Over.  
-Whose is it and why is it there? Over.  
-I think it's ours. Charlie got grabbed in the  
evac and sent up the line when DS-40 crowned.  
There wasn't any room in the chopper so the pilot  
was going to bring it back with lunch.  
-It's 3 in the afternoon, 211.  
-Yeah, they were sort of wondering about lunch.

-517. 517alpha.  
-silence  
-517. 517alpha.

-Command. 054.  
-054. Command.  
-Sir, I've got a federal agent here who says she's  
waiting for her partner. Over.  
-Well tell her she's in an evac zone and that  
she'll have to wait for him elsewhere.

-279 Charlie. 279.  
-279. 279 Charlie.  
-Where'd you get to?  
-We're over here by the rocks. Over.  
-What rocks, Charlie?  
-Ummm...By the big tree?

-517. 517alpha.  
-silence  
-517. 517alpha.

-Command. 054.  
-054. Command.  
-Yeah. Command. Agent Scully says that Agent  
Mulder was looking into the cause of the fires.  
One of the guys over with 346 apparently saw  
something one night. Over.  
-What kind of something? Over.  
-Well...  
-Mike?  
-It's just that I don't...  
-Mike! Spit it out. Over.

-Command. 346. He's trying to tell you that one  
of our guys thought he saw a dragon. Over.  
-346. Command. Excuse me?  
-Hey. Wasn't me. Greg thought he saw something  
out past the reservoir a couple weeks ago.  
-Well I know he wasn't drunk. Was he smoking?  
-Hell if I know.  
-Well shit. How did the feds get involved?  
-Greg says he called his sister. Apparently she's  
some type of ethnobiologist. According to Agent  
Mulder, her thesis advisor then called him. Over.  
-Is Agent Mulder there, 346?  
-No. Sorry. Greg gave him some directions and a  
map and he left about three hours ago.  
-Where was he heading?  
-Twin River Trailhead. Over.  
-Thanks 346. Over.

-517. Tower 2 relay 517alpha.  
-Tower 2. 517.  
-517alpha says they're bugging out. They're  
moving to zone 5. They think she's going to roll.  
Over.  
-Thanks Tower 2.

-Command. 517.  
-517. Command. Already copy rockin' and rollin'.  
We'll send a chopper to take a look. Over.  
-Copy that. 517 Out.

-Command. 311.  
-311. Command.  
-Bad news, Carl. We just lost DS-38. Over.  
-This just keeps getting better and better  
doesn't it? What's the good news? Over.  
-That was the good news. It's gonna start pulling  
in DS-39 in another couple of hours. I'm pulling  
everyone out of zone four. You got someplace you  
want to send them? Over.  
-Nowhere that's going to do much good at the  
moment. Shit. Give me second to think...  
-What about zone 12? Over.  
-No. I don't like the way the right flank on DS-  
43 is behaving. Look, have them head back and  
move their camp into zone 23. I don't like the  
way these fires are combining. If that right  
flank on DS-38 moves into zone 22, we're going to  
set that backfire tomorrow. Have them ready to go  
for 7am. Over.  
-Copy that. Over.  
-Out.

-159 alpha. Command.  
-Command. 159 alpha.  
-Have you had any federal agents passing your way  
in the last couple of hours? Over.  
-Just a sec, Command...

-219. Command. 365 wants to know where their  
Oreos .  
-Command.219. I put them in Wednesday's  
commissary .  
-219. Command. 365 says they never got a  
commissary on .  
-Then what the hell have they been eating?  
-Spruce grouse and porcupines last time I  
checked.

-Command. 159 alpha.  
-159 alpha. Command.  
-According to one of the state troopers, he got  
caught by the roadblock. The trooper remembers  
seeing him looking at some situation updates,  
when he pulled out a map and started freaking out  
about some sort of pattern. Then he tore up the  
back road heading for Three Arrows Canyon. Over.  
-Say again destination. Over.  
-Three Arrows Canyon. Over.  
-Thanks, alpha. Command, out.

-Command, Charlie-Hotel-Zulu-Bravo-Niner  
-Zulu-Bravo-Niner. Command.  
-Greetings! I'm flying a bucket of water out to  
236\. You want me to do a fly-by of the road. See  
if I can spot this missing agent of yours? Over.  
-Appreciate it, Zulu-Bravo-Niner. Over.  
-No problem. What kind of car is he driving...?

-Birddog 4. 204 Bravo.  
-204 Bravo. Birddog 4.  
-Yeah. The smoke's been heading up the valley  
toward us for the last couple hours. It's getting  
pretty thick. Any chance you could fly by, check it out,  
tell us how it looks? Over.  
-No problem, Bravo. Where are you? Over.  
-Right below you. Over.  
-Ummm...Say that again, Bravo.  
-We are right below you. Over.  
-Er...hang on a second. Out.

-Command. Birddog 4.  
-Birddog 4. Command.  
-Hey Command. Is 204 Bravo still supposed to be  
sitting on the right flank of DS-43? Over.  
-Birddog 4, say that again...

-236, Charlie-Hotel-Zulu-Bravo-Niner  
-Zulu-Bravo-Niner. 236.  
-Yeah 236. I've got 300 gallons of water here  
with your name on it. Where you want it?  
-I'm seeing two choppers, Zulu-Bravo-Niner. Which  
one are you?-The 205, 236  
-Ok. Got you. We've got a squirrel den about 2  
o'clock.  
-Yellow hard-hat?  
-Roger. Think you can hit it?  
-Never miss a target 236.  
-You sure you don't want to move a little more to  
your left then, Bravo-Niner?  
-Picky. Picky. How's that?  
-Looks good. We'll probably need another couple  
of loads. This sucker was bigger than we thought  
when we dug into...umm...?  
-Say again, 236.  
-Ummm...Bravo-Niner...do you...oh shit. RUN!  
-236, Charlie-Hotel-Zulu-Bravo-Niner  
-236, Charlie-Hotel-Zulu-Bravo-Niner  
-236, Charlie-Hotel-Zulu-Bravo-Niner  
-Zulu-Bravo-Niner. 236. Never miss the target  
huh?  
-You did say the blue hard hat didn't you?  
-You know we're going to have to get you for this  
don't you?  
-You gotta catch me first, 236...

-204 Bravo. Birddog 4.  
-Birddog 4. 204 Bravo.  
-Yeah, Bravo. You might want to move...

-Command. Charlie-Golf-Tango-One-Niner.  
-Tango-One-Niner. Command.  
-Yes Sir. Agent Scully is requesting an update  
about her partner, sir. Over.  
-Tango-One Niner. Please tell Agent Scully that  
we're doing the best we can, but we're a little  
busy right now. Over.

-Tanker 1. Sector Command 3. I need you to drop a  
load of slurry on the south side of cut-line 54.  
-Sector Command 3. Tanker 1. Will do. We are on  
the runway. ETA Three-Zero minutes. Over

-Command. Charlie-Golf-Tango-One-Niner.  
-Tango-One-Niner. Command.  
-Yes. Sir. Agent Scully wanted me to point out  
that she and her partner are federal officers  
investigating a serious of crimes in federal  
jurisdiction and...  
-Tango-One-Niner?  
-Sir?  
-I don't have time to baby-sit two lunatics who  
spend my tax dollars chasing dragons. What the  
hell are you doing up on Moose, anyway. Over.  
-Sir. I'm picking up the hose, Sir. Over.  
-The hose. Right. Look, tell Mike to get over to  
camp 3, they'll need a truck. And there's a fire  
headed that way in case anyone has forgotten.  
Tell Agent Scully to get her ass off that  
mountain. Over.  
-Uh, Sir?  
-What?  
-Agent Scully is armed, Sir.  
-Then tell her politely. Command, out.

-Command. 219.  
-Go ahead 219.  
-Afternoon Command. Sandy wants to know how 365  
caught the spruce grouse. Over.  
-How much you got riding on the answer?  
-Ten bucks. So spill. Over.  
-Sanderson hit it in the head with a first aid  
kit.  
-Sanderson...oh wait. That the cute little  
brunette who struck out that Fish and Game ringer  
in the bottom of the sixth last Labor Day?  
-The same.  
-What the heck is she doing out with 365? Wasn't  
she up a tower last year?  
-Brendan recommended her. I think he's got his  
eye on her for Team 2 next year.  
-Smoke jumper? You're kidding.  
-Nope.  
-Really...say Len, you want to fax me a copy of  
her file?  
-I suppose I could, why?  
-Because she's going to want to go somewhere when  
she gets bored with jumping -out of perfectly  
good airplanes. I've got three forest officers  
retiring in my district within the next five  
years. I'm going to need junior officers once I'm  
done promoting everybody.  
-I don't think she's got a forestry degree, Jer.  
-So she fights fire in the summer and we put her  
through a diploma program over the winter. I'll  
sign off on the cost if it gets me someone with  
practical experience.  
-You gonna talk to Brendan?  
-Yeah. I guess so. He's a territorial bastard.  
Maybe she'll agree to take some extra fire  
behavior courses.  
-Maybe he'll split the cost.  
-And just who are you kidding...?

-Command. Tango-One-Niner.  
-Go ahead, Tango-One-Niner.  
-Sir. Agent Scully wishes to relay that while she  
fully understands your concerns about the unusual  
nature of their investigations, she would  
respectfully like to request our assistance in  
locating her partner before he gets barbecued.  
Over.  
-She never did. Over.  
-On my FCC handbook, Sir. Over.

-Command. Tower 1. Sorry to break in, but are you  
sure that fed is on the Canyon Road. I've got a  
visual on DS-41 and it's heading right for Three  
Arrows. Over.  
-Tower 1. Command. Could he see it from the road?  
Over.  
-Those flames have got to be 60 feet high and  
spitting. Over.

-Command. 265 alpha.  
-Go ahead, alpha.  
-We're out on cut-line 54 just across from Three  
Canyons. He probably can't see the fire sir. If  
he's up there, he doesn't know what he's headed  
into. Over.  
-Thanks 265.  
-Command?  
-Yeah?  
-Estimate less than an hour until this bitch  
rolls the road. Over.  
-Copy that, alpha. Do you need a relocate? Over.  
-Negative Command. She's spawning ahead of  
herself. We're in the burn. We'll try and keep  
her to the north side of the cut line after she  
rolls over us. Over.  
-Copy that 265 alpha. Good work. Out.

-Command. Tango-One-Niner.  
-Tango-One-Niner. Tell Agent Scully that we're  
doing everything we can.  
-Ah, Sir?  
-We can't do anything more than we are already  
doing.  
-Sir?  
-And tell her to get off that goddamn mountain!  
-Sir?  
-What!?  
-Agent Scully just took Mike's truck and headed  
up Three Arrows Canyon Rd.  
-silence  
-Sir?  
-Say that again, Tango-One-Niner.  
-I told you she was armed, Sir...

-Charlie-Hotel-Zulu-Four-Foxtrot. Command.  
-Command. Zulu-Four-Foxtrot. I want these feds  
out of the zone. You find him and evac him back  
here. Copy?  
-Five by five. Command. How far should I go?  
Over.  
-Jesus Ed, Just don't break the helicopter okay?  
-Copy that Command. No breaking, crashing or  
otherwise damaging of helicopters. Over.  
-Huh. Laugh all you want, you PTSD bastard-I've  
seen the way you fly. Repeat after me...This is  
not Nam. This is not Nam. Over.  
-Really? So that was why Bill looked at me funny  
when I asked for hand grenades. Over. ...Oops,  
belay that last. I think I've got a visual. Over.  
-Is it him?  
-I think so. Jesus, what the hell is going on  
here? I got two black suburbans just ran the  
sedan off the road.  
-What!?  
-No fucking kidding. Two guys in suits and four  
guys in SWAT gear just...shit!  
-Ed?  
-Ed?  
-Jesus Christ, they were going to shoot him. I  
swear to God. Right on the road. Who the fuck are  
these guys? I buzzed them with the air raid siren  
going. Fucking assholes took a shot at me. The  
guy went rabbit, though. Oh shit, they got him.  
-They shot him?  
-No...no..they're dragging him back to the  
suburban. I can't get close.  
-Jesus, don't let them shoot you Ed.  
-Hell, I signed for this helicopter. Think I'm  
going to let them break it? Fuck, this is crazy.  
I just can't...HOLY SHIT!  
-Ed?  
-One of our trucks just fucking rammed one of the  
suburbans. Shit. One, no...two of the SWAT guys  
are road pizza. Shit, there goes another. Evil  
Knievel down there's got a gun. Shit, where's  
the fourth? Shit. There's another suburban. We  
got major small arms fire all the fuck over the  
place.  
-Ed? Don't do anything stupid. Ed?  
-Ed?  
-It's okay, they're okay. We've got two rabbits  
in the bush. Looks like our Feds are headed for  
the cut line. The Big Bad Wolf doesn't seem to be  
following. You wanna send someone out to grab  
them when they get there? ETA 30 minutes I'd say.  
Over.  
-What about you?  
-I'm low on fuel.  
-Low on fuel? Ed, you just...  
-I'm low on fuel, Command. I'm heading over to  
pad 4.  
-silence  
-Command?  
-Copy that, Zulu-Four-Foxtrot. Pad 4.  
-Zulu-Four-Foxtrot, out.

-Command. 354.  
-354. Command.  
-Any luck with that hose? Over.

-Command. 265 alpha.  
-Go ahead, alpha.  
-She's rolling, Command.

-Command. Charlie-Hotel-Zulu-Four-Foxtrot.  
-Zulu-Four-Foxtrot. Command.  
-Yeah. Just thought you'd want to know we've got  
one military type convoy heading up the back road  
to Three Arrows Canyon. Over.  
-Interesting detour Ed. Pad 4 is in what  
direction?  
-Yeah, well. It's a good thing one of us is  
paranoid. These buggers aren't related to the  
suburban. The MIBs took one look and went in the  
other direction.  
-Any chance they're ours and just lost?  
-I don't think so. Our guys in green are still  
blasting control line over on DS-40.  
-Can you follow them?  
-Not for much longer. We've got some major fire  
weather happening up here.  
-Do the best you can. Out.

-Charlie-Golf-Sierra-Sierra-Two. Command.  
-Sierra-Sierra-Two. Command.  
-I need you to go see if you can spot a couple of  
feds running through the bush towards cut-line 54  
from Three Canyons. If you can't find them, hover  
and run the air-raid siren until they find you.  
-Copy, Command. Sierra-Sierra-Two, out.

-Unknown military convoy. This is Fire Command  
One, please respond.  
-silence  
-Unknown military convoy on forestry road 43, you  
are currently heading directly into the path of a  
fast moving forest fire. I say ahead, you are  
heading directly into the head of a forest fire.  
The area you are in has been evacuated and you  
are not cleared for access. Please state the  
nature of your business. Over.

-Command. Charlie-Hotel-Zulu-Four-Foxtrot.  
-Zulu-Four-Foxtrot. Command.  
-Listen Carl. Add the ages of your kids and  
switch to that frequency now. Out.  
-What? Ed? Ed?

-Ed?  
-Carl, listen.  
-What the hell is all this? Ed...  
-These guys are carrying goddamn rocket  
launchers, Carl.  
-What?  
-Yeah, and they've probably got military scanners  
so I'm not sure how long this frequency will be  
secure.  
-Secure. Jesus Ed. Are you nuts?  
-I dropped down on the other side of the canyon.  
Hopefully that'll keep them from picking up the  
transmission.  
-What are you talking about?  
-Those look like our guys, Carl. US military with  
big teeth and very nasty. I think your crazy feds  
may be on to something.  
-Dragons?  
-Dragons, crashed Chinese spy satellites, missing  
nukes...who the hell knows. These guys aren't  
dicking around Carl. Only if they were legit, you  
should have some brass sitting in your office  
with some nice official looking paperwork.  
-But surely they don't expect to just drive away  
unnoticed.  
-Who the hell counts green trucks around here? I  
only noticed because of St. George and his  
partner down there.

-Command. Sierra-Sierra-Two.  
-Go ahead Sierra-Sierra-Two.  
-I need a helicopter with a long line and I need  
it fucking damn quick. Your feds have a fire hot  
on their ass about ten minutes back and I can't  
get down low enough in this brush. I'm leading  
them to the cut-line...but they aren't going to  
make it. Over.  
-What about the burn?  
-Too far back.  
-Is 265 close enough to get to them? They've all  
got shells.  
-Negative. We need a helicopter with a rope.  
-Well we haven't got one. Not close enough. Shit.  
Wait a minute. Stay with them. I've got a tanker  
load of slurry that might be close enough.  
-You gonna drop it on them?  
-Something like that...

-Tanker 1. Command.  
-Command. Tanker 1.  
-How good are you at hitting the bullseye, Tanker  
1?  
-Excuse me...?

-Sierra-Sierra-Two. Command.  
-Command. Sierra-Sierra-Two.  
-Can you see the tanker?  
-You mean the one flying right towards me?  
Unfortunately. What do you want me to do. It's  
getting a little hot up here.  
-How long?  
-Two minutes. It's going to be tight.  
-Get's better. You get to be the X that marks the  
spot.  
-Excuse me?  
-People keep saying that to me today.  
-Shit happens. You want me to what?  
-Hover. Then get the fuck out of the way.  
-Well this should be fun. Is this in my contract?  
-You have a contract?  
-Oh right. I forgot.

-Command. Tanker 1. We are on final. What do you  
want us to do?  
-Aim for the helicopter.  
-Excuse me?  
-She'll get out of the way. Really.  
-Well I should bloody well hope so.  
-Your targets are two federal agents who are  
about to become crispy critters, so...don't miss  
huh?  
-Sure. Turn up the pressure.  
-Anytime, Tanker 1.  
-How about...now!

-Sierra-Sierra-Two. Command.  
-silence  
-Sierra-Sierra-Two. Command.  
-silence  
-Sierra-Sierra-Two, get the fuck on the phone and  
talk to me.  
-Jesus Carl, have a little patience would ya. I'm  
having a bad day.  
Dodging planes, dodging fires. We really need to  
talk about that contract.  
-The feds, Julia?  
-Well, they look a little worse for wear, a whole  
hell of a lot of tree came down with the mud. But  
the good news is, I can land now. Or at least get  
low enough for them to climb on-board. ETA your  
location in about fifteen minutes. Over.  
-Good job, Julia. Thank-you.  
-Yeah yeah. Just save me some coffee. Sierra-  
Sierra-Two, out.

-Zulu-Four-Foxtrot. Command.  
-Command. Zulu-Four-Foxtrot.  
-You still in one piece?  
-silence  
-Ed?  
-I'm...doing better than the convoy.  
-What the hell does that mean?  
-It means they are all dead, Carl. Every last one  
of them. At least I hope so. Over.  
-What the hell happened?  
-I...I... don't really know. I mean, I know what  
I saw...but...  
-Ed?  
-The fire was alive, Carl.  
-What? Ed...  
. . And then it flew away.  
-Ed?  
-It had wings and it was made of fire and it flew  
away.  
-A dragon?  
-They tried to capture it, Carl. They never  
should have tried to capture it.  
-Ed? What the fuck did you see?  
-The living soul of fire.  
-Ed?  
-I...I think it was a Phoenix...

-Command. Tango-One-Niner.  
-Go ahead, Tango-One-Niner.  
-354 bugged out, Sir. What do you want me to do  
with the hose?  
-Do you really want me to answer that question,  
Tango-One-Niner?

-Command. 219. Tell 365 the Oreos are on their  
way...

-The End- 


End file.
